mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volectro
Volectro is an Electroids Mixel. Description A scatter-brained, joke-loving Mixel who has been shocked one too many times. He belongs to the tribe of the Electroids and his body emits a static energy that draws things to it. It’s the worst case of static cling ever! Luckily he’s found a way to harness it. Unluckily, he can’t always control what sticks to him – like other Mixels... or trees... or cruise ships... Personality Volectro is the most hyper and energetic out of the Electroids. He gets easily excited over various things. His volume control appears to be broken, as his voice shifts up and down between speaking and yelling regularly. He also has the tendency to laugh easily. Physical Appearance Volectro is mostly yellow in color. His face acts as a body as well, it is squarish and widens at the bottom. At the top of his head is a gold static-charged spiky haircut. He has two small eyes that are close together and separated by a grey band. He has a prominent lip with two fangs that point downwards from it. His arms are yellow, jointed, and long. His hands are gold, with two fingers with purplish-blue fingernail tips. His legs are shorter and light grey, with gold boot-like feet with a single yellow point on the toes. Ability His electrical nails can electrocute whatever he touches, and his static hair can cause various objects to stick to him, with the drawback that he is unable to decide what sticks. Memorable Quotes *''"I LOVE COOKIRONIS!"'' - Volectro, Cookironi *''"KEEP RUNNING!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Yeah! But this one's the WRONG COLORS!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Rad fun! Rad fun!"'' - Volectro and Shuff, Wrong Colors *''"Get your Rock Pops! Only one Muck!"'' - Volectro/Krader Mix, Bar B Cubes *''"It seems like Zaptor here has eaten all of the hamlogna sandwiches, and RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL!"'' - Volectro, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Volectro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41508 and contains 70 pieces. Volectro's in-booklet code is STAT18LI3NG, which is StaticCling when decoded. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words "volt" and "electro". *He laughs all the time. *His fingertips can light up like a flashlight in the dark. **This has only been seen in the episode Changing a Lightbulb. *He is so far the only Series 1 Mixel who hasn't been referred to by his name in the cartoons. *He has the most pieces in the Series 1 wave with 70 pieces while Vulk has 69 pieces. ** He has the most pieces out of the Electroids. * Out of all the Mixels in the cartoon, he has been mixed the most, so far. * Both he and Zaptor appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Lightbulb. * His hairpiece in Lego form is actually a recolored Lego bush/shrub. * He is the only Mixel to have broken the fourth wall in the series, as shown in in Rockball. * He was originally going to be almost all one shade of yellow in early artwork. * He does not know a lot about manners as in Bar-B-Cubes, he did not say "excuse me" after burping on Krader's face. Video Gallery Main article: Volectro/Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Lightbulb *Rockball Season 2 *Wrong Colors *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun *Elevator (minor) Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (cameo) Sources and References Category:Electroids Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Electric Category:Yellow Category:Haired mixels Category:Flat Eyes Category:Fangs Category:Two teeth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Two toes Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels